Lucky Harbor
by BabySteph
Summary: Wu Yifan dan Kim Junmyeon telah bersama-sama sejak mereka berada di dalam kandungan. Mereka tumbuh bersama dan tidak terpisahkan. Jadi ketika suatu pagi di musim panas kedua orang tua mereka mengatakan bahwa Yifan dan Junmyeon harus menikah, keduanya tidak memiliki alasan untuk berkata tidak. KRISHO! Slight! CHANBAEK! EXO


**Title : Lucky Harbor**

 **Pairing : KrisHo!**

 **Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Junmyeon, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun! Kid etc**

 **Genre : Fluff, family, drama**

 **Rated : M**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Words count : 9K+**

 **Summary : Mereka berbagi mimpi. Mimpi untuk saling mencintai selamanya.**

 **A/N : Please, if you guys don't like the pairing just don't read this.**

 **WARNING : TOO MUCH FLUFFINESS! CHEESY! BE READY TO PUKE RAINBOW!**

* * *

 **For readers—**

 **The whole of this story,**

 **the whole of my heart.**

* * *

Wu Yifan dan Kim Junmyeon telah bersama sejak mereka masih di dalam kandungan. Ibu mereka adalah sahabat dekat dan rumah mereka bersebelahan. Yifan lahir beberapa bulan lebih awal dari Junmyeon. Saat bayi Junmyeon lahir, Yifan sudah bisa merangkak dan ia tertawa sampai-sampai liurnya menetes ketika Mama Kim menunjukkan bayi Junmyeon yang kemerah-merahan pada Yifan. Karena banyak faktor, Yifan dan Junmyeon menjadi tidak terpisahkan. Yifan selalu menjadi pihak yang mengalah dan selalu menuruti apapun yang Junmyeon inginkan. Apapun. Ia hanya tidak suka melihat yang lebih muda menangis. Ibunya pernah berpesan pada Yifan bahwa ia harus selalu menjaga Junmyeon dan Yifan tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak.

Jumnyeon adalah pusat dari segalanya bagi Yifan. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan si mungil menjauh darinya, ia selalu memastikan si mungil berada cukup dekat dengannya. Ke mana pun mereka pergi, Yifan tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan Junmyeon dan merangkul bahunya erat-erat supaya tidak ada yang menabraknya. Tubuh Junmyeon sangat mungil jika dibandingan dengan Yifan dan itu membuat Yifan menjadi lebih protektif pada si mungil. Mama Wu bahkan pernah berkata bahwa Yifan berniat memonopoli Junmyeon untuk dirinya sendiri dan lelaki itu secara mengejutkan mengiyakan ucapan ibunya.

Segera setelah mereka beranjak dewasa, keprotektifan Yifan berubah menjadi keposesifan. Yifan bahkan tidak akan segan-segan menendang pantat Chanyeol—adiknya—jika anak termuda keluarga Wu itu mulai bersikap manja dan terlalu menempel pada Junmyeon. Karena Chanyeol adalah yang termuda, sejak dulu Junmyeon terbiasa memanjakannya dan Yifan tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menahan diri karena Junmyeon selalu menatapnya memelas tiap kali Yifan bersiap menendang adiknya. Jumnyeon sangat menyayangi Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol menangis karena ulah Yifan, maka Junmyeon akan mengomelinya padahal Mama Wu merasa baik-baik saja.

Mereka selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Di mana ada Junmyeon, maka di situ pasti ada Yifan. Orang-orang sudah terbiasa melihat mereka menempel satu sama lain seperti lem. Terkadang Chanyeol akan terlihat bersama mereka, tapi lebih sering hanya Yifan dan Junmyeon saja. Dan karena itulah banyak yang iri dengan mereka. Hanya dengan melihat tatapan yang Yifan berikan pada Junmyeon, begitu pun sebaliknya, orang-orang akan langsung mengerti seberapa dalam cinta mereka. Tak terbantahkan dan tak terpisahkan.

Jadi ketika suatu pagi di musim panas kedua orang tua mereka mengatakan bahwa Yifan dan Junmyeon harus menikah, keduanya tidak memiliki alasan untuk berkata tidak.

* * *

Pernikahan membuat orang-orang menjadi sibuk tapi Mama Wu dan Mama Kim sepakat untuk tidak membiarkan Junmyeon terlibat. Mama Wu terlalu mencintai calon menantunya dan tidak ingin melihatnya stress atau kelelahan sementara nyaris setiap hari ia menyuruh Yifan untuk mengantarnya seperti supir. Meskipun begitu, Junmyeon dan Yifan dibebaskan memilih tempat di mana mereka akan menikah dan tempat berbulan madu—pipi Junmyeon menjadi semerah tomat ketika Mama Wu menggodanya soal malam pertama—sementara sisanya akan diurus yang lain.

Tidak ada yang membuat Yifan lebih bahagia selain membuat Junmyeon menjadi miliknya. Baginya, tidak ada pernikahan yang terlalu cepat jika itu adalah Junmyeon. Ia tidak memiliki masalah menikah di usia dua puluh tiga tahun, begitu pun dengan Junmyeon. Tapi harusnya Yifan tahu bahwa ibunya tidak akan membuat sesuatu menjadi mudah untuknya. Ia harusnya tahu bahwa sejak dulu ibunya senang sekali menjauhkannya dari Junmyeon hanya untuk melihatnya tersiksa.

"Ma, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" Yifan menutup pintu rumahnya dengan suara keras sementara ibunya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah tampak santai.

"Ada apa, baobei? Apakah sesuatu terjadi? Ini pertama kalinya kau bermuka suram setelah pulang dari rumah Myeon-ie."

Yifan mengerang frustasi melihat ibunya berkata dengan nada ringan, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah setelah membuat Yifan uring-uringan selama perjalanan ke rumah.

"Aku mau Junmyeon!" kata Yifan, nyaris merengek. "Aku mau Junmyeon, Ma!"

Mama Wu tertawa geli melihat putranya duduk di sofa dengan wajah frustasi. Ia tahu Yifan tidak akan suka dengan ide dipisahkan dari calon pengantinnya, tapi Mama Wu senang sekali bermain-main dengan Yifan.

Tadi ketika Yifan hendak menjemput Junmyeon ke kampus, Mama Kim dengan wajah menyesal mengatakan bahwa Junmyeon sudah berangkat ke kampus bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Wanita setengah baya yang sejak dulu sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri juga mengatakan bahwa Yifan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Junmyeon sampai hari pernikahan tiba. Yang mana itu berarti enam hari lagi. Yifan nyaris gila memikirkan dirinya menjauh dari Junmyeon selama itu.

"Baobei, jangan menangis." kata ibunya dengan nada sedih dan menyesal yang dibuat-buat. "Enam hari waktu yang sangat sebentar. Kau bahkan dulu bisa bertahan tidak bertemu dengan Myeon-ie selama tiga bulan saat ia harus ke Beijing menjalani pertukaran pelajar."

Yifan menatap ibunya dengan sengit. "Tiga bulan yang melelahkan dan demam berkepanjangan selama satu minggu."

Mama Wu tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras sampai-sampai sudut matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Itu terjadi saat mereka kelas sepuluh. Junmyeon harus pergi ke Beijing untuk menjalani program pertukaran pelajar dan Yifan tidak bisa ikut karena ia harus menghadapi latihan intensif di klub basket. Pada minggu awal kepergian Junmyeon, Yifan mengalami demam tinggi dan ia tidak berhenti merengek pada ibunya untuk segera membawa Junmyeon pulang ke Seoul.

Yifan berhasil melewati tiga bulan yang terasa seperti selamanya karena setiap malam Junmyeon selalu mengulang-ulang ungkapan cinta untuk Yifan.

"Aaw, lihat siapa yang _head over heels_ dengan Myeon-ie." kata ibunya dengan nada menggoda.

Yifan menatapnya malas. Seolah baru teringat dengan sesuatu, Yifan memberi ibunya tatapan mematikan. Alisnya menekuk tajam dan bibirnya berkedut dengan cara tidak menyenangkan.

"Dan apa maksudnya menyerahkan Junmyeon pada Chanyeol?! Ma, kau tahu anak itu pasti menempeli Junmyeon seperti bayi koala yang baru lahir dan—"

"Wow, wow, wow," potong Mama Wu cepat, sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan keposesifan Yifan. "Duh, sebagai informasi saja, Chanyeol itu adikmu. Dia tidak akan merebut Myeon-ie darimu, Yifan."

Yifan mendengus keras.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi!"

"Ma—"

"Yifan, jika kau lupa, adikmu yang tampan itu sudah memiliki Baekhyun-ie. Shoo, sudah sana! Kau harus segera pergi ke kampus."

Mama Wu mengibaskan tangannya seolah-olah sedang mengusir kucing. Yifan mendengus, jengkel dengan tingkah ibunya. Tapi ia bangkit dan meraih tasnya yang entah bagaimana tergeletak di lantai—ia mungkin melemparnya saat masuk tadi—kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Ia masih tidak dapat membayangkan berjauhan dengan Junmyeon selama enam hari, pasti rasanya sangat menyiksa.

"Baobei?" panggil ibunya saat Yifan hendak membuka pintu.

Yifan tidak menjawab. Tapi ia berhenti.

"Baobei, maaf harus mengecewakanmu tapi kau harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiranmu untuk menculik Myeon-ie karena Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak akan membiarkanmu melihat Junmyeon hingga hari pernikahan, bahkan meskipun itu hanya bayangannya."

Dan dengan itu, Yifan menutup pintu rumah dengan cara membantingnya keras-keras.

* * *

Junmyeon menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja kantin sambil menghela napas lelah. Ini bahkan baru setengah hari ia tidak melihat Yifan tapi belum-belum Junmyeon sudah merasa rindu. Ia mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi Yifan dan Junmyeon telah terbiasa dengan kehadiran masing-masing.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak pagi tadi saat ia menjemput Junmyeon. Si mungil tahu betapa Chanyeol sangat menikmati penderitaan kakaknya. Kyungsoo yang biasanya berada dipihak Yifan bahkan tampak girang dengan ide memisahkan calon pengantin yang akan segera menikah.

"Hyung, angkat kepalamu. Kau harus makan siang." kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Junmyeon. Si mungil menggeleng.

"Hyung, ini bahkan baru setengah hari." kata Kyungsoo. "Kau harus bertahan hingga minggu depan."

Junmyeon mengerang ketika adiknya mengingatkan jangka waktu yang harus ia habiskan tanpa Yifan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan wajahnya memelas ketika memandang kedua adiknya.

"Tapi aku rindu Yifan!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan dengan gemas mencubit pipi Junmyeon menyebabkan yang lebih tua meringis.

"Tidak akan lama, hyung. Lagian, ini menyenangkan. Yifan hyung pasti uring-uringan!"

Junmyeon mencubit lengan Chanyeol main-main. "Chanyeol!"

"Iya, iya. Maaf." kata Chanyeol sambil nyengir lebar. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah lembut ketika melihat Junmyeon nyaris menangis. "Hanya sampai hari pernikahan, hyung. Setelah itu kalian bisa , jika aku boleh menambahkan."

Wajah Junmyeon berubah bersemu dan matanya dipenuhi kebahagiaan ketika ia memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Kata selamanya terdengar sangat magis bagi Junmyeon. Bersama dengan Yifan dan menua bersamanya adalah apa yang paling Junmyeon inginkan.

"Nah, Tuan Putri, sekarang saatnya untuk mengisi perutmu. Mama Wu akan mengomel jika calon menantunya berubah kurus sebelum hari pernikahan." kata Kyungsoo sambil mendorong sendok berisi nasi dan lauk ke mulut Junmyeon.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, Kyungsoo-ya." rengek Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo nyengir. "Kebiasaan, hyung. Sudahlah, ayo buka mulutmu."

Junmyeon tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Ada saat di mana semua orang memperlakukan Junmyeon seolah-olah ia adalah bayi yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Itu sudah seperti kebiasaan. Mama Wu dan ibunya selalu khawatir berlebihan pada Junmyeon. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo selalu bertingkah seolah-olah mereka lebih tua dari Junmyeon. Meskipun situasi seperti itu sering kali membuat Junmyeon tidak nyaman, ia tidak pernah menolak segala bentuk cinta yang keluarganya berikan padanya.

Sambil mengunyah nasi di dalam mulutnya, Junmyeon menatap pintu kantin dengan gelisah. Ia berharap Yifan muncul meskipun hanya bayangannya, atau rambut pirangnya yang bersinar di bawah terik matahari. Tapi sampai ia selesai makan siang dan kembali lagi ke rumah, Yifan sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Mama Wu benar-benar tidak pernah bercanda dengan ucapannya.

* * *

Yifan nyaris menonjok Jongin yang menahannya seharian di dalam kelas. Ia bahkan secara tidak sengaja membentak Baekhyun yang menahannya untuk bertemu dengan Junmyeon dan membuat kekasih adiknya menangis ketakutan. Chanyeol yang kebetulan memang ingin menemui kakaknya langsung memaki-maki Yifan karena telah membuat Baekhyun menangis. Biasanya, Yifan akan balas memaki Chanyeol dan mengatainya tidak sopan. Tapi pada saat ia melihat Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun ke dadanya, menenangkannya dengan kalimat-kalimat manis, Yifan rasanya ingin menangis. Ia rindu Junmyeon, ia ingin bertemu dengan Junmyeon.

Untungnya, ibunya tidak sejahat yang ia pikir. Ia diijinkan berkomunikasi dengan Junmyeon melalui telepon. Dan Yifan merasa lega luar biasa karena setidaknya ia dapat mendengar suara Junmyeon.

 _"Baby?"_

Malam ini Yifan berbaring lemas di ranjangnya. Hari yang melelahkan tanpa Junmyeon di sisinya tapi jika enam hari adalah harga yang harus ia bayar untuk dapat memiliki Junmyeon di altar nanti, maka Yifan akan bertahan.

 _"Yifan, kau belum tidur?"_

Suara Junmyeon yang lembut menenangkan Yifan. Ia menutup mata, menarik napas panjang.

 _"Aku rindu padamu."_

 _"A-aku juga rindu padamu, Yifan."_

Yifan tersenyum, tahu bahwa kekasihnya sedang tersipu diujung sana.

 _"Apa kau sudah makan? Bagaimana harimu? Apa Chanyeol meminta untuk dibelikan es krim lagi? Apa dia mengantarmu tepat waktu? Dia pasti menempelimu seperti bayi—"_

" _Yifan,"_ potong Junmyeon dengan suara lembut. _"Aku baik-baik saja, oke? Jangan khawatir."_

Yifan mengerang.

 _"Ini semua gara-gara, Mama! Kenapa ia begitu kuno memisahkan calon pengantin? Itu tradisi jaman dulu!"_

Junmyeon tertawa disebarang sana. _"Yifan, Mama hanya sedang menguji kita."_

 _"Ma menguji kesabaranku setiap hari."_

Yifan menggerutu. Junmyeon tertawa lagi. Meskipun banyak orang yang takut pada Yifan karena tinggi badannya dan ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin dan datar, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat hangat dan bisa menjadi lebih kekanakan dari Chanyeol.

 _"Yifan?"_

 _"Ya, Sunshine?"_

Junmyeon memerah mendengar panggilan tersebut. Itu adalah panggilan paling _cheesy_ yang Yifan berikan padanya dan Junmyeon masih saja belum bisa mengontrol reaksinya setiap kali Yifan memanggilnya begitu. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cara yang manis dan Junmyeon menyukai respon otomatis tubuhnya pada setiap tindakan atau ucapan yang Yifan lakukan untuknya.

 _"Eum.. tidak ada. Hanya rindu mendengar suaramu."_

Yifan merasa seperti ingin menangis mendengar suara kekasihya yang terdengar seperti ninabobo. Suara yang selalu berhasil menenangkannya.

 _"Aku lebih dari merindukanmu, baby. Bisakah aku menerobos jendela kamarmu sekarang juga?"_

Junmyeon tertawa lagi. _"Dan membuat pernikahan ini batal jika Ma sampai mengetahuinya?"_

Ma _pasti_ akan mengetahuinya, pikir Yifan. Ia mengerang lagi, merasa sangat frustasi. Ibunya memperingatkannya untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam karena jika sampai ia melanggar perjanjian, mereka mengancam akan membatalkan pernikahannya dan Junmyeon. Benar-benar licik!

 _"Yifan, hanya enam hari, oke?"_

Yifan menghela napas lelah. _"Baiklah, enam hari."_

 _"Kalau begitu, kita bertemu di altar?"_

Junmyeon terdengar malu-malu dan Yifan mendapati dirinya tersenyum seperti orang gila. Memikirkan dirinya dan Junmyeon berdiri di altar membuatnya menjadi tidak sabaran.

 _"Ya, di altar."_

" _Yifan?"_

Hening sejenak.

Junmyeon tidak pernah memiliki panggilan khusus untuk Yifan. Tapi Yifan sama sekali tidak keberatan karena hanya Junmyeon yang dapat membuat namanya terdengar begitu indah dan cara si mungil mengucapkan namanya terdengar seperti dendangan lagu ninabobo yang sering Junmyeon nyanyikan untuknya.

" _Ya, baby?"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Yifan."_

 _"Aku lebih mencintaimu, baby."_

* * *

Satu minggu telah berlalu dan Chanyeol kagum pada pertahanan diri kakaknya. Chanyeol tahu ada saat di mana Yifan sangat ingin menerobos pintu rumah Junmyeon atau menghancurkan jendela kamarnya agar dapat bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Namun Yifan selalu berhasil menahan diri karena takut pada ancaman Mama Wu dan ia berakhir mengurung diri di kamar sepanjang hari.

Dan sekarang di sini lah Yifan berada. Berdiri dengan gelisah di altar, menghadap pintu gereja yang masih tertutup. Yifan beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke ibunya, bertanya-tanya kenapa Junmyeon tidak juga muncul. Mama Wu hanya memberikan senyuman menenangkan, tapi Yifan tidak bisa berhenti berkeringat dingin. Chanyeol yang menjadi _best-man_ nya bahkan mendengus samar dan menyuruhnya untuk tenang. Yifan sempat berpikir bahwa Junmyeon mungkin saja kabur, bahwa si mungil berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yifan. Pikiran itu nyaris membuatnya gila dan Yifan sudah bersiap untuk berlari mencari Junmyeon ketika tiba-tiba _wedding march_ menggema di dalam gereja tepat ketika pintu terbuka.

Junmyeon berdiri di sana. Tampak begitu menakjubkan dengan tuxedo berwarna putih yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Ia menggenggam sebuket _baby-breath_ , bunga favorit mereka. Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang sebagai pendamping Junmyeon. Kekhawatiran Yifan menghilang secepat datangnya dan ia mendapati dirinya menahan napas melihat Junmyeon tersenyum padanya. Setiap langkah yang menggema membawa Junmyeon semakin dekat pada Yifan.

Ketika mereka akhirnya berdiri berhadapan, Yifan merasa tubuhnya nyaris kebas karena terlalu merindukan sekaligus mencintai si mungil. Junmyeon, di sisi lain, merasakan dirinya siap menangis kapan saja karena tidak menyangka hari ini telah tiba.

Pendeta mulai mengucapkan bagiannya dan Junmyeon tidak menyadari dirinya telah menangis ketika tiba saatnya untuk mengucapkan janji setia.

"Saya bersedia," kata Yifan, suaranya berdentang jernih di telinga Junmyeon. Si mungil mengigit bibir untuk mencegah isakan yang keluar ketika mendapati Yifan menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

Junmyeon mengerjap dan tersenyum manis sampai-sampai matanya yang basah melengkung.

"Saya bersedia,"

Pada saat itu, ketika Yifan merengkuhnya mendekat dan menyatukan bibir mereka dengan sentuhan penuh kelembutan, Junmyeon merasa dirinya telah lengkap.

* * *

Setelah pesta pernikahan selesai dan semua keluarga berkumpul di rumah keluarga Wu, Junmyeon duduk bersimbah di samping Mama Wu yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Yifan hanya memutar bola malas sambil memeluk Mama Kim. Ibu mertuanya baru saja selesai menangis di dada Yifan, tapi tidak sehisteris ibunya.

"Ma, kami hanya pindah ke Gangnam. Kau selalu bisa datang berkunjung." kata Yifan untuk kesekian kalinya, jengah dengan tingkah ibunya yang dramatis.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," ibunya terisak-isak. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalian sudah menikah. Oh, Myeon-ie, kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya Mama bisa memilikimu sebagai menantu."

Junmyeon meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Mama Wu sementara tangannya menepuk-nepuk lutut ibu mertuanya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak ikut menangis bersama Mama Wu. Jika itu terjadi, tangisan Mama Wu tidak akan pernah berhenti.

"Ma, aku sangat sayang padamu. Sayang sekali." bisik Junmyeon. Mama Wu mengelus kepala Junmyeon, masih terisak-isak.

Chanyeol masih diam saja. Ia bersandar pada Baekhyun, memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat. Matanya merah, masih tidak percaya bahwa Junmyeon sudah menikah dengan kakaknya. Agak aneh sebenarnya karena Chanyeol menderita brother-complex dengan Junmyeon, bukan dengan Yifan. Sejak kecil Chanyeol selalu menempel pada Junmyeon. Si mungil memiliki kepribadian seperti malaikat dan terkadang Chanyeol merasa sedang bermanja pada kakak perempuan karena Junmyeon begitu lembut, tidak seperti Yifan yang menyeramkan dan datar.

"Ugh, aku masih tidak percaya Junmyeon hyung bersedia menikah dengan Yifan." gerutu Chanyeol.

"Hei, aku mendengarmu, dasar bocah tengik!" seru Yifan sengit.

Chanyeol menatap kakaknya dengan malas. Ia bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri Junmyeon yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah ibunya. Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Junmyeon lalu memeluk si mungil erat sekali, mengabaikan Yifan yang melotot tidak senang.

"Hyung~ tidak bisakah kau tinggal di sini saja? Kenapa kau harus pindah?" rengek Chanyeol.

Junmyeon tertawa dan dengan lembut mengelus kepala adik iparnya. "Maaf, Chanyeol. Tapi aku harus mengikuti, Yifan."

"Dengarkan apa kata kakak iparmu, Wu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengabaikan Yifan.

"Aku akan sangat, sangat merindukanmu, hyung~"

Chanyeol memeluk Junmyeon lebih erat dan kali ini Yifan membiarkan adiknya berbuat apapun yang ia inginkan ketika melihat matanya yang memerah. Yifan mengerti jika Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Junmyeon. Ia tahu adiknya hanya menganggap Junmyeon sebagai saudara. Tapi terkadang Yifan heran bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak cemburu atau risih ketika Chanyeol menempel pada Junmyeon seperti bayi koala.

"Hyung juga akan sangat merindukanmu, Chanyeol."

Pelukan mereka terlepas ketika Chanyeol berusaha melesakkan wajahnya ke leher Junmyeon dan Yifan yang pada dasarnya tidak senang adiknya menyentuh suaminya langsung menariknya menjauh. Chanyeol memaki-maki tingkah kakaknya tapi Yifan tidak peduli. Ia menghampiri Junmyeon, memeluknya dengan posesif seolah-olah ingin menjauhkannya dari siapapun yang berusaha mendekati si mungil.

Yifan telah menyiapkan sebuah rumah dan malam ini mereka akan langsung pindah. Barang-barang mereka sudah dipindahkan beberapa hari sebelum hari pernikah mereka. Keduanya menunda bulan madu sampai liburan semester datang. Anggota keluarga yang lain mengantar mereka sampai teras. Kyungsoo menangis di bahu kakaknya, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti rumah yang akan terasa sepi tanpa Junmyeon dan ia menangis lebih kencang karena tidak akan memiliki teman memasak lagi. Jongin harus menarik tubuh kekasihnya agar mau melepaskan Junmyeon.

"Sayang, kau selalu bias mengunjungi Junmyeon hyung setiap minggunya." Kata Jongin lembut, berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang menangis di dadanya.

"Eomma akan sangat merindukanmu. Jaga diri baik-baik dan jadilah pasangan yang baik untuk Yifan, hm?"

Junmyeon mengangguk pada ibunya dan memeluknya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Ya, Eomma."

Tuan Kim menghampiri Yifan kemudian menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Jaga Junmyeon-ie kita. Aku percaya kau mampu membuatnya bahagia, Yifan."

Yifan mengangguk mantap. "Pasti, Appa. Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku."

"Jangan lupa untuk menyalakan lampu ketika tidur."

Yifan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia tidak mungkin lupa yang satu itu. Sejak kecil penglihatan Junmyeon tidak terlalu bagus. Ia tidak bisa melihat tanpa penerangan dan itulah sebabnya Yifan tidak memperbolehkannya keluar malam tanpa seseorang yang menemaninya. Junmyeon memeluk Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan tubuh mereka kemudian beralih memeluk kedua orang tua Yifan. Setelah berpamitan pada seluruh anggota keluarga yang lain, Junmyeon dan Yifan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mereka melambai untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkan rumah keluarga Wu menuju rumah baru mereka.

* * *

Ketika mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang rumah minimalis yang nyaman di daerah Gangnam, Junmyeon mendadak merasa gugup. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, gabungan antara perasaan senang dan gugup. Yifan menyadari suaminya yang tampak gelisah sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Ia dengan lembut meraih jari-jari suaminya, membawanya ke bibir dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Yi-Yifan.."

"Kau gugup, baby?"

Pipi Junmyeon bersemu di bawah remang-remang lampu mobil. "Y-ya. K-kau tidak gugup?"

"Daripada gugup, aku merasa luar biasa lega dan bahagia sekali."

Mata Junmyeon berkaca-kaca melihat ketulusan di dalam mata Yifan. Lelaki itu selalu membuatnya merasa dicintai dan tidak pernah membiarkan sesuatu atau seseorang menyakitinya.

"Terima kasih, Yifan."

Yifan hanya tersenyum. Ia melepas _selfbelt_ kemudian turun dari mobil. Seperti biasa, Yifan selalu membuka pintu mobil untuk Junmyeon. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan Junmyeon menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Begitu pintu mobil tertutup, tahu-tahu Junmyeon sudah berada di dalam dekapan Yifan yang hangat. Selama sejenak Junmyeon menutup mata, menghirup aroma tubuh Yifan dengan kepala yang bersandar di dada suaminya. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Kau siap, baby?"

Junmyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. "Aku siap."

Momen saat keduanya melangkah melewati pintu rumah dengan tangan saling bertaut adalah momen di mana babak baru dalam kehidupan mereka dimulai.

* * *

Junmyeon tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya semua dimulai. Sentuhan Yifan terasa begitu lembut sementara rasa bibirnya mengaburkan pikiran Junmyeon. Lengan Yifan yang besar membimbingnya, memeganginya agar tidak terjatuh. Yifan dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Junmyeon sementara kedua kaki Junmyeon melilit pinggang Yifan. Mereka masih berada di ruang tamu ketika Yifan tiba-tiba menyerang bibir Junmyeon, membawanya ke dalam ciuman-ciuman lembut penuh damba yang tidak pernah bisa Junmyeon lawan. Kedua lengan Junmyeon melingkari leher Yifan, sesekali meremas rambut belakang suaminya menyebabkan Yifan mengerang di dalam ciuman mereka.

Yifan memeluk punggung Junmyeon begitu erat ketika ia berjalan ke dalam kamar utama tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kelembutan berubah menjadi tuntutan, tapi Yifan selalu berhasil membuat Junmyeon terlana. Saat Yifan secara perlahan-lahan membaringkan tubuh Junmyeon di atas ranjang, si mungil tahu ia selalu bisa mempercayai Yifan. Bahwa lelaki itu tidak akan menyakitinya, apapun yang terjadi. Yifan menarik bibirnya dari bibir Junmyeon dan keduanya saling menatap dengan napas terengah-engah. Tatapan Yifan seolah menembus ke dalam diri Junmyeon, membelahnya menjadi dua bagian. Meskipun Yifan tampak mengintimidasi, namun Junmyeon merasa dirinya dilingkupi kebahagiaan ketika Yifan dengan lembut merapikan anak rambut di dahinya.

"Wu Junmyeon," bisik Yifan penuh cinta, suaranya bernada menang, seolah-olah Yifan sudah menunggu lama sekali untuk ini.

Yifan merunduk untuk mencium bibir Junmyeon yang setengah terbuka.

"Wu Junmyeon, kau milikku."

Junmyeon memejamkan mata merasakan matanya yang panas. Nada suara Yifan penuh dengan keposesifan, sejak dulu selalu begitu.

"Ya, Yifan. Aku milikmu."

Yifan memberikan satu kecupan manis di ujung hidung suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu, baby."

Junmyeon menarik leher Yifan dan menyatukan bibir mereka sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan suaminya. Dalam waktu sekejap, ciuman mereka berubah menjadi sesuatu yang begitu intim dan menggairahkan. Bibir Yifan menjejahi setiap inchi tubuh Junmyeon dan si mungil mengerang ketika Yifan memberikan tanda di lehernya. Merah dan menyala. Junmyeon mengeluarkan erangan tertahan ketika tangan Yifan bergerak untuk melepas pakaiannya. Si mungil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah merah karena malu ketika Yifan berhenti sebentar untuk mengagumi tubuhnya.

"Yi-Yifan.."

Yifan mengerang keras dengan mata terpejam.

"Ya Tuhan, baby, kau sungguh indah."

Junmyeon tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Yifan. Namun tawa itu segera berhenti ketika Yifan merunduk di atasnya, menciumnya lagi. Junmyeon membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Yifan menjelajahi kehangatan di dalam sana. Setiap sentuhan Yifan meninggalkan jejak panas di atas kulit Junmyeon, mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan memabukkan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung punggung Junmyeon. Ini pertama kalinya Yifan menjelajahinya dengan begitu intim dan pertama kalinya kulit mereka bersentuhan dengan cara yang begitu menakjubkan, nyaris membuat Junmyeon menangis karena terlalu bahagia.

 _Skinship_ bukan suatu hal yang baru bagi mereka. Sejak kecil mereka sering tidur bersama sambil berpelukan. Tapi Yifan merupakan tipe laki-laki yang kuno. Ia menghormati Junmyeon dan tidak pernah menyentuh Junmyeon sejauh dan sedalam ini karena Yifan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Ia ingin segalanya menjadi lebih sakral dan spesial, dan Junmyeon tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari ini.

Cara Yifan menyentuhnya, menyapukan bibirnya di atas kulit telanjangnya sambil menggumamkan 'milikku' berulang kali membuat Junmyeon nyaris gila. Tubuhnya menggelinjang ketika jari-jari Yifan yang panjang berada di bagian bawah tubuhnya, bergerak dengan kecepatan konstan sementara mulutnya berada di dada Junmyeon.

"Yi-Yifan!" pekik Junmyeon tertahan ketika jari ketiga Yifan menyentuh sesuatu di dalam dirinya, membuat pandangannya memburam dan kepalanya terlempar ke belakang.

Yifan melepaskan jari-jarinya dan dengan hati-hati memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kaki Junmyeon yang terbuka lebar. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil menyingkirkan poni rambut Junmyeon yang menghalangi matanya.

"Baby, kau percaya padaku?"

"Ya, Yifan." jawab Junmyeon dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Lakukan apapun untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

Junmyeon mengangguk, namun ia merasa gugup. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan Yifan dan matanya terpejam erat ketika Yifan berusaha menerobosnya. Serangan menyakitkan menusuk-nusuk Junmyeon, nyaris membuatnya menyerah, tapi Yifan merunduk untuk menangkap bibirnya, membisikkan kata-kata magis sambil berusaha mendorong dirinya lebih dalam ke dalam diri Junmyeon. Ketika Yifan akhirnya berhasil menembus penghalang kasat mata yang melingkupi Junmyeon, lelaki itu mengerang penuh kemenangan di dalam bibir Junmyeon sementara tubuh Junmyeon melengkung hingga menyentuh dada Yifan.

"Yifan!"

Yifan sangat mengenal Junmyeon. Ia tahu kapan si mungil siap. Jadi ketika tubuh Junmyeon berubah lebih rileks, ia mengangkat kaki si mungil ke pinggangnya dan mulai bergerak. Junmyeon berpegangan pada Yifan karena ia nyaris tidak bisa bernapas dan menopang dirinya sendiri. Tidak ketika Yifan memenuhinya, mendorong dirinya semakin dalam dan Junmyeon terengah-engah sambil mengucapkan nama Yifan seperti mantra.

"Junmyeon—"

Yifan menggeram penuh kenikmatan ketika Junmyeon tiba-tiba mengetatkan dirinya, melecut gairahnya. Lelaki itu nyaris gila mendengar erangah Junmyeon yang penuh pemujaan sementara ia bergerak untuk mencapai puncak. Tangannya mencengkram pinggang Junmyeon sementara bibirnya tidak meninggalkan bibir suaminya. Rasanya menakjubkan tidak peduli sudah ribuan kali Yifan mencium bibir si mungil.

"Yi-fan! A-ah! Yi-Yifan!"

Junmyeon memekik ketika Yifan mempercepat dorongannya. Ia nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika tiba-tiba Yifan mengangkat tubuhnya hingga duduk di pangkuan Yifan. Tubuh Junmyeon bergetar hebat dan ia memeluk leher suaminya untuk mendukung tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan beberapa dorongan konstan dan ciuman-ciuman memabukkan, keduanya mengerang panjang dan mencapai puncak bersama.

* * *

Bangun tanpa Junmyeon di sampingnya membuat suasana hati Yifan memburuk seketika. Ia nyaris lupa bahwa sejak dulu Junmyeon memang selalu bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Sambil mengerang, Yifan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyadari pakaian yang semalam terlempar ke sembarang arah telah menghilang. Suaminya pasti sudah membereskan kekacauan semalam.

Yifan meraih celana yang sudah disiapkan Junmyeon kemudian memakainya dengan cepat. Saat membuka pintu kamar, ia mendengar Junmyeon sedang menggumamkan nada-nada ceria. Yifan berjalan menghampiri suaminya yang berdiri di balik konter dapur, sibuk dengan masakannya. Si mungil berbalik dan nyaris menjatuhkan piring yang ia pegang ketika menemukan Yifan berdiri dengan ekspresi datar dan tangan terlipat di dada.

Junmyeon langsung menyadari kesalahannya dan dengan cepat tersenyum lembut.

"Yifan, kau sudah bangun."

"Wu Junmyeon," kata Yifan, suaranya terdengar dingin sampai-sampai Junmyeon merinding. "Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku benci bangun tanpa melihatmu di sisiku?"

Junmyeon meletakkan sepiring panekuk di atas meja kemudian menghampiri suaminya. Yifan menahan diri untuk tidak mencium suaminya yang tampak menggairahkan karena hanya memakai kaos Yifan yang tampak begitu longgar di tubuhnya. Junmyon berhenti di depan Yifan, berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir suaminya lalu tersenyum ceria sampai-sampai matanya melengkung.

"Maaf, Yifan. Aku hanya ingin membuat sarapan untukmu."

Yifan menghela napas. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa marah pada Junmyeon. Ia terlalu mencintai si mungil.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan lakukan itu lagi. Mengerti?"

Junmyeon mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Oke!"

Yifan ikut tersenyum kemudian merengkuh tubuh suaminya yang mungil, memeluknya erat. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Junmyeon dan masih setengah tidak percaya bahwa sekarang si mungil benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

"Yifan?"

"Hm?"

Junmyeon menggesekkan hidungnya di dada Yifan membuatnya suaminya terkekeh.

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih untuk apa, baby?"

"Segalanya." bisik Junmyeon. "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh si mungil kemudian menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan kupu-kupu.

"Tidak akan pernah."

* * *

Kehidupan pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan mulus. Sesekali mereka akan bertengkar karena perbedaan pendapat, tapi Yifan selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Junmyeon melunak dan mereka akan selalu berakhir dengan bercinta. Mereka terlihat semakin mesra setiap harinya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak senang dengan kakaknya yang semakin posesif. Yifan tidak pernah menggubris ucapan Chanyeol dan akan selalu memberikan tatapan mematikan tiap kali Chanyeol berniat bermanja pada Junmyeon. Menyebabkan Chanyeol uring-uringan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa menghadapi tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya.

Siang itu Yifan, Junmyeon, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun makan siang bersama di kantin kampus. Karena berbeda tingkat, sangat sulit bagi mereka untuk bisa berkumpul bersama di kampus. Chanyeol tidak berhenti tersenyum ketika melihat Junmyeon datang. Ia sangat merindukan kakak iparnya. Khususnya karena setelah Junmyeon pindah, tidak ada lagi yang memasak untuknya jika ia terbangun tengah malam—Junmyeon sering menginap di rumahnya, ngomong-ngomong.

"Hyung! Aku merindukanmu~"

Chanyeol hendak memeluk Junmyeon tapi Yifan lebih dulu mendorongnya menjauh.

"Jaga jarak, Wu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatap kakaknya dengan tajam. "Aku hanya ingin memeluk kakak iparku, Wu Yifan."

Junmyeon yang tidak ingin terjadi pedebatan dengan segera menghentikan Yifan.

"Yifan, jangan berlebihan. Bukankah biasanya Chanyeol selalu begini?"

Ekspresi wajah Yifan yang keras berubah menjadi melunak ketika Junmyeon memegang lengannya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Meskipun Chanyeol sering mengejek atau mencibir tingkah kakaknya, sampai sekarang ia masih takjub bagaimana Junmyeon selalu bisa melembutkan Yifan yang keras. Kakaknya bisa menjadi sangat kekanakan dan merengek seperti bayi, tapi itu hanya berlaku jika ia sedang bersama dengan Junmyeon atau Mama Wu. Di luar, Yifan selalu tampak dingin, datar, dan tidak terjangkau. Orang-orang harus berpikir dua kali untuk berbicara padanya karena ekspresinya yang tidak ramah dan tinggi badannya yang mengintimidasi. Tapi setiap kali Junmyeon berada di sekitarnya, ia berubah menjadi sangat lembut.

"Baiklah." kata Yifan akhirnya, merasa kalah.

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah main-main dan dengan segera memeluk tubuh Junmyeon, menggoyangkan tubuh yang lebih mungil sambil tertawa senang seperti anak kecil.

"Katakan padaku jika Yifan menyakitimu, hyung. Akan kupatahkan lehernya!"

Junmyeon terkekeh sementara Yifan mendengus.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Chanyeol. Jangan khawatir."

Chanyeol cemberut, tahu benar bahwa Yifan memang tidak akan pernah menyakiti Junmyeon. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Chanyeol dan Yifan pergi untuk memesan makanan. Junmyeon duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, mengobrol seru dan anak itu sempat menggoda Junmyeon tentang malam-malam panas yang ia habiskan bersama Yifan membuat si mungil langsung memerah.

Kedua bersaudara Wu belum kembali ketika tiba-tiba datang seorang lelaki kearah mereka. Junmyeon dan Baekhyun berhenti berbicara, tampak bingung karena lelaki itu berhenti di meja mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya, berhenti dihadapan Junmyeon.

"K-Kim Junmyeon Sunbaenim?" panggil lelaki itu terbata-bata.

Junmyeon mendongak, menatap bingung lelaki yang tampak canggung. Ia tersenyum malu-malu pada Junmyeon.

"Ya?"

Si lelaki mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan mengulurkannya pada Junmyeon dengan tangan gemetar. Baekhyun menahan napas, dalam hati berdoa semoga Yifan dan Chanyeol tidak segera kembali. Lelaki ini, siapapun ia, tidak akan selamat jika sampai Yifan mengetahui ini. Apakah ia anak baru? Atau apakah ia tidak pernah mendengar berita tentang Wu Yifan dan segala keposesifannya?

Sebenarnya, Junmyeon cukup popular di kampus. Banyak orang yang suka padanya. Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta padanya? Selain pintar, Junmyeon terkenal karena kepribadiannya yang ramah, lembut, dan jangan lupakan senyumannya yang bersinar juga kulitnya yang putih tanpa cacat. Orang-orang cukup waras untuk tidak mendekati Junmyeon karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan Yifan. Mereka biasanya hanya akan mengirim surat-surat cinta dan hadiah ke loker Junmyeon. Meskipun mereka tahu bahkan sebelum Junmyeon sempat menyentuh semua itu, Yifan akan langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Atau membakarnya. Beberapa ada yang nekat menemui Junmyeon. Tapi tentu saja yang mereka dapat adalah penolakan.

"Untukku?" tanya Junmyeon gugup.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menemui Junmyeon di tempat ramai seperti ini. Junmyeon khawatir Yifan akan datang dan lelaki malang ini tidak akan selamat. Yifan selalu melarang Junmyeon untuk menerima pemberian penggemarnya tapi untuk kali ini si mungil betul-betul tidak tega karena lelaki di hadapannya tampak begitu polos dan canggung.

"Y-ya. U-untuk Sunbaenim."

Junmyeon tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima surat tersebut. Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya, ia melirik ke samping dan menelan ludah gugup ketika Yifan dan Chanyeol berjalan ke meja mereka dengan ekspresi tidak menyenangkan. Khususnya Yifan. Wajahnya berubah sedingin es, alisnya menukik tajam dan bibirnya membentuk garis lurus.

"Siapa namamu?"

Junmyeon berjengit ketika nampan makanan di banting di meja makan menyebabkan perhatian anak-anak yang lain tertuju ke meja mereka. Suara Yifan terdengar begitu dingin sampai-sampai Junmyeon merinding mendengarnya. Ekspresinya tidak bersahabat dan menyebabkan si lelaki tadi ketakutan. Chanyeol duduk di sebelah kekasihnya, memandang si lelaki dengan ekspresi datar.

Jika ada kesamaan diantara Yifan dan Chanyeol, adalah mereka sama-sama protektif jika itu menyangkut Junmyeon.

"Se-seo Eunkwang." Jawab lelaki tadi terbata-taba.

Yifan memandangnya tajam, pandangannya seolah menghanguskan Eunkwang. Pandangannya jatuh pada surat yang berada di tangan Junmyeon dan wajahnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi merah. Yifan merebut surat yang Eungkwang berikan dan hendak merobeknya namun Junmyeon dengan cepat menghentikannya.

"Yifan, jangan!"

Yifan, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tersentak tidak percaya ketika Junmyeon merebut kembali surat yang Eunkwang berikan dan mendekapnya di dada. Tidak, ia tahu tidakannya tidak benar. Selama ini Junmyeon tidak pernah protes ketika Yifan membuang semua surat-surat dan hadiah yang ditujukan padanya. Ini kali pertama Junmyeon menghalangi Yifan.

Mengabaikan ekspresi Yifan yang tidak dapat dibaca, Junmyeon berpaling pada Eunkwang dan tersenyum menenangkan pada si lelaki yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Pergilah, Eunkwang. Terima kasih untuk suratnya."

Eunkwang tidak mampu menjawab ucapan lembut Junmyeon dan hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi dari kantin. Junmyeon menghela napas. Ia menoleh ke samping tetapi Yifan sudah menghilang.

Tubuh Junmyeon lemas seketika.

* * *

Segera setelah makan siang berakhir, Junmyeon langsung menyesali tindakannya. Yifan belum pernah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lelaki itu selalu menunggunya. Tapi bahkan setelah mereka keluar dari kantin dan pergi ke kelas masing-masing, Junmyeon tidak menemukan Yifan di mana pun. Suaminya mengabaikan semua panggilan dan pesan darinya. Junmyeon nyaris menangis tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan cepat menenangkannya, mengatakan bahwa Yifan hanya cemburu dan mereka berjanji akan mengantar Junmyeon pulang.

Selama sisa hari Junmyeon tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena terus memikirkan Yifan. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Yifan, mengatakan pada suaminya bahwa ia melarang Yifan merobek surat itu karena Eunkwang masih ada di sana dan semua orang tahu Junmyeon tidak bisa menyakiti hati orang lain.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Junmyeon langsung masuk ke dalam rumah sambil meneriakkan nama Yifan. Kosong. Yifan tidak ada di rumah. Junmyeon belum pernah setakut ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana jika malam ini Yifan tidak kembali? Bagaimana jika lelaki itu benar-benar marah dan meninggalkan Junmyeon di rumah sendirian? Memikirkan berada di rumah tanpa Yifan membuat Junmyeon ketakutan. Lelaki mungil itu jatuh terduduk di sofa dan air mata yang sejak tadi siang ia tahan akhirnya tumpah.

"Yi-Yifan—"

* * *

Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Yifan belum juga kembali ke rumah. Junmyeon masih menunggu, selama apapun itu ia akan menunggu. Ia harus bertemu dengan Yifan dan meminta maaf. Mereka telah bersama sepanjang mereka hidup dan Junmyeon harusnya lebih mengerti sikap posesif Yifan. Lelaki itu memang mudah cemburu dan Junmyeon menerima dirinya apa adanya. Junmyeon tidak berhenti berharap agar Yifan segera pulang ke rumah. Ia bahkan tidak beranjak dari sofa dan terlalu lelah untuk menyalakan lampu. Matanya berulang kali melirik pintu, berharap Yifan akan segera muncul. Tubuhnya nyaris mati rasa dan membeku karena sejak tadi hujan turun dengan deras dan udara menjadi semakin dingin setiap menitnya. Junmyeon memeluk kakinya sendiri, matanya sembab, hidungnya semerah tomat sementara isakannya belum benar-benar berhenti.

"Yifan.."

Pada saat itulah pintu rumah terbuka dan Junmyeon merasakan dirinya dilingkupi kelegaan yang luar biasa. Si mungil tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, namun kepalanya mendongak menatap Yifan yang tampak terkejut mendapati suaminya menunggunya hingga selarut ini.

"Yifan.." bisik Junmyeon. Suaranya terdengar serak dan bergetar. "Yifan.."

Yifan merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri melihat wajah suaminya tampak kacau di dalam keremangan malam. Ia dengan cepat berjalan menghampiri Junmyeon lalu berlutut dihadapan suaminya, seperti menyerahkan dunianya. Junmyeon melemparkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Yifan, menangis di pelukan suaminya. Yifan tersentak merasakan tubuh Junmyeon yang begitu dingin, dalam hati memaki dirinya sendiri karena telah dibutakan kecemburuan hingga menyebabkan Junmyeon menangis dan membeku karena menunggunya.

"Ssh, baby, ssh," bisik Yifan di telinga si mungil sambil memeluknya erat ke dadanya. "Tidak apa-apa, baby. Aku di sini."

Junmyeon menggeleng ribut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yifan.

"Ja-jangan pergi, Yifan," mulai Junmyeon terbata-bata. Ia nyaris tersedak air matanya sendiri. "Maaf. Maaf. Lain kali aku tidak akan begitu lagi. Yifan, jangan pergi."

Yifan merasa ingin menonjok dirinya sendiri. Bukan, bukan Junmyeon yang harusnya minta maaf. Jika ada yang harus merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf, maka orang itu adalah Yifan. Ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Junmyeon dan menyebabkan suaminya menangis. Yifan pergi karena nyaris meledak dan ia tidak ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Junmyeon.

"Baby, bukan kau yang seharusnya minta maaf. Tapi aku."

Yifan melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya agar dapat menatap wajah Junmyeon. Kedua tangannya yang lebar menangkup pipi Junmyeon dan berjengit merasakan kulit suaminya yang begitu dingin.

"Baby, maafkan aku. Aku tidak seharusnya pergi begitu saja. Aku harusnya mendengarkanmu. Aku harusnya tahu kau menghentikanku karena tidak ingin membuat siapa pun namanya itu merasa sakit hati. Aku harusnya tahu kau adalah orang paling lembut di dunia ini dan tidak mungkin tega menyakiti orang lain. Aku—"

"Yifan.." potong Junmyeon lembut. Ia menggeleng. "Maaf."

Yifan beralih duduk di sofa kemudian menarik tubuh si mungil agar duduk dipangkuannya. Ia menyatukan dahi mereka sambil menghela napas. Junmyeon meringkuk di dadanya untuk mencari kehangatan. Yifan memeluk Junmyeon erat-erat, merasa begitu bersalah pada si mungil. Dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan pernah berbuat begini lagi apalagi sampai membuat Junmyeon menangis.

"Maafkan aku, baby." bisik Yifan penuh penyesalan. "Kau pasti sudah menunggu terlalu lama."

Junmyeon menggeleng lemah di dadanya. "Aku senang kau pulang, Yifan. Itu yang paling penting untukku."

Hujan turun semakin deras dan keduanya terlalu malas untuk pergi ke kamar tidur. Yifan merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang di sofa dan memposisikan tubuh Junmyeon di atas tubuhnya. Lengannya melingkupi tubuh Junmyeon yang lebih kecil, berusaha memberikan kehangatan.

"Yifan?"

"Ya, baby?"

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi." bisik Junmyeon. Tangannya mencengkram ujung kaos Yifan. "Aku takut kau tidak kembali, Yifan."

Yifan mencium puncak kepala Junmyeon berulang kali untuk membuat si mungil tenang. Tubuhnya mengunci tubuh Junmyeon, menutup seluruh celah dan menikmati bagaimana tubuh mereka menempel dengan begitu pas.

"Aku janji ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, baby."

* * *

Segera setelah mereka wisuda, Yifan langsung bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Sesuai kesepakatan sebelum menikah, Junmyeon tidak bekerja dan tinggal di rumah. Pada awalnya, Yifan keberatan karena ia tidak ingin Junmyeon merasa terkekang karena tidak bisa bekerja. Tentu saja Yifan suka dengan ide Junmyeon yang tidak bekerja karena ia tidak ingin si mungil terlalu lelah atau stress karena pekerjaan. Lagipula, gaji Yifan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi mereka berdua. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin bertindak egois dengan menuntut Junmyeon. Tapi Junmyeon meyakinkannya bahwa ia ingin berada di rumah dan Yifan tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyanggupi permintaan si mungil.

Pagi ini Junmyeon dan Yifan sudah berada di gereja tempat mereka menikah dulu untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua akhirnya menikah, menyusul Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sudah lebih dulu menikah tahun lalu. Junmyeon dan Yifan duduk dibarisan paling depan. Saat pengucapan janji setia, Baekhyun menangis dan Junmyeon secara otomatis ikut menangis karena teringat dengan pengucapan janji setia yang dulu ia ucapkan dengan Yifan.

Pesta pernikahan diadakan di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Wu. Di sana, Junmyeon bertemu dengan Minseok—sahabatnya di universitas yang sekarang tinggal di Beijing—yang datang bersama suaminya yang bernama Jongdae dan anak lelaki adopsi mereka yang bernama Kim Daeul.

"Junmyeon-ie!"

Minseok berlari kearah Junmyeon lalu memeluknya erat. Mereka berpelukan seperti pinguin dan tertawa bersama.

"Ya Tuhan, aku rindu sekali padamu!"

Junmyeon pura-pura cemberut. "Kau rindu padaku tapi pernah bisa meluangkan waktu untukku!"

Minseok memasang tampang menyesal.

"Maafkan aku. Aku dan Jongdae terlalu fokus pada Daeul. Kau tahu, dia baru berumur tiga tahun jadi kami benar-benar harus memperhatikan tumbuh kembangnya."

Junmyeon memperhatikan bagaimana Jongdae yang lebih muda darinya tampak begitu dewasa dan bertanggungjawab ketika bersama dengan Daeul. Mendadak pikiran Junmyeon melayang pada suaminya. Ia membayangkan Yifan menggendong seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan sepertinya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang melengkapi kehidupan penikahan mereka. Junmyeon mendambakannya. Ya, dia mendambakan seorang anak laki-laki yang merupakan duplikat dari Yifan. Setiap kali ia mengobrol dengan Minseok melalui email dan sahabatnya bercerita tentang Daeul, Junmyeon merasakan serbuan rasa iri di hatinya. Hanya saja, ia tidak berani memintanya pada Yifan. Setiap kali Junmyeon berusaha mengungkapkan keinginannya, ia tidak pernah menemukan momen yang tepat. Yifan menjadi sangat sibuk semenjak bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Wu dan wajahnya yang tampak lelah membuat Junmyeon ragu.

Bagaimana jika Yifan berpikir anak hanya akan menambah bebannya? Bagaimana jika Yifan tidak menginginkan seorang anak? Sebesar apapun keinginan Junmyeon untuk memiliki seorang anak, ia tetap memprioritaskan Yifan dan berpikir bahwa ia masih bisa menunda hingga dua atau tiga tahun lagi.

Minseok memberikan tatapan penuh pengertian melihat sahabatnya mendadak melamun.

"Junmyeon-ie, aku tahu tatapan itu."

Junmyeon mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Kau menginginkan satu dari Yifan. Iya, kan?"

Junmyeon tidak terkejut Minseok bisa menebaknya dengan cepat. Si mungil hanya mengulum senyum.

"Aku masih bisa menunggu, Minseok-ah."

"Kau tahu, aku rasa Yifan tidak akan keberatan. Kau hanya perlu meminta padanya."

Junmyeon menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Minseok-ah. Lagipula, aku tidak begitu menginginkan seorang anak."

Minseok tahu Junmyeon berbohong padanya tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang obrolan. Beberapa saat kemudian Yifan datang untuk membawa Junmyeon ke panggung, berdansa bersama pasangan yang lain.

* * *

Yifan tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Junmyeon. Si mungil menjadi lebih pendiam setelah pulang dari kediaman keluarga Wu. Junmyeon masih bangun lebih awal dari Yifan, membuatkan sarapan, memasangkan dasi untuk Yifan, dan mengantarnya hingga teras. Tapi senyumannya tidak seperti biasanya dan sesuatu di dalam mata Junmyeon menganggu Yifan. Karena pagi itu ia terburu-buru, Yifan memutuskan akan bertanya pada Junmyeon setelah pulang bekerja. Setelah memberikan ciuman di seluruh wajah suaminya, Yifan berangkat bekerja dengan perasaan tidak tenang.

Hari berlalu begitu lambat dari biasanya dan Yifan tidak sabar untuk segera pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan suaminya. Ada semacam ikatan tidak kasat mata diantara Yifan dan Junmyeon. Ini terjadi sejak mereka masih kecil. Jika ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada Junmyeon, Yifan pasti bisa langsung merasakannya. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Firasat mereka tidak pernah salah jika itu menyangkut satu sama lain. Kedua ibu mereka pernah berkata bahwa itu berarti mereka berjodoh dan memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Meskipun tanpa ikatan batin atau apapun itu Yifan tetap akan percaya bahwa Junmyeon adalah takdirnya.

Begitu _meeting_ terakhirnya selesai, Yifan langsung bergegas pulang. Namun, di tengah perjalanan ibunya mengirim pesan bahwa Junmyeon sedang berada di rumah dan menyuruh Yifan untuk menjemputnya. Ini semakin membuat Yifan khawatir pada Junmyeon. Si mungil mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi ia selalu pulang ke rumah keluarga Wu setiap kali ia merasa tertekan. Tapi, apa penyebabnya?

Yifan melesat secepat yang ia bisa ke rumahnya. Begitu ia menghentikan mobilnya di teras rumah keluarga Wu, ibunya muncul menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Baobei, kau sudah datang."

Yifan memeluk ibunya tapi matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Junmyeon.

"Myeon-ie ada di belakang, seperti biasanya." kata ibunya, tahu apa yang dipikiran putranya. "Baobei, apa kalian bertengkar?"

Yifan menggeleng. "Tidak, Ma. Kami baik-baik saja. Tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya."

"Yasudah. Masuk ke dalam dan tanya pada Myeon-ie apa yang terjadi."

Yifan mengangguk dan segera bergegas menuju taman belakang rumah. Ia menemukan Junmyeon sedang duduk melamun di ayunan tua milik mereka dulu. Sejak mereka kecil, setiap kali Junmyeon merasa sedih atau tertekan, ia akan selalu berlari ke rumah Yifan dan duduk di ayunan itu.

"Baby,"

Junmyeon tersentak kaget ketika Yifan tahu-tahu sudah berjongkok dihadapannya. Kedua telapak tangan Yifan yang lebar berada di atas lutut suaminya sementara matanya menatap Junmyeon penuh kekhawatiran.

"Baby, katakan padaku. Apa yang menganggumu, hm?"

Junmyeon menggigit bibir, tampak ragu. Yifan meraih kedua tangannya, menggenggam erat sebagai bentuk dukungan.

"Baby, kau selalu bisa mengatakannya padaku." kata Yifan lembut.

Junmyeon mencengkram jari-jari Yifan, mencari pegangan. Ia nyaris tidak dapat membendung perasaan mendamba yang ia rasakan sejak pulang dari pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan ia rasa tidak ada salahnya bagi Yifan untuk mengetahuinya karena sejak dulu ia memang tidak pernah bisa menutupi sesuatu dari suaminya.

"Yifan?"

"Hm?"

"Yifan... bisakah, bisakah aku meminta satu darimu?"

Yifan terdiam, belum mengerti dengan apa yang Junmyeon maksud. Ia menunggu Junmyeon melanjutkan ucapannya. Setelah hening selama beberapa saat si mungil akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Yifan dengan tatapan setengah memohon setengah frustasi.

"Yifan... bisakah, bisakah aku meminta seorang anak lelaki darimu?"

Yifan tampak terkejut hingga matanya melebar dan Junmyeon mengartikan respon Yifan sebagai penolakan. Si mungil dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yifan. Air matanya merebak secara tiba-tiba dan Junmyeon mendapati dirinya sudah terisak-isak ketika mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Yifan. Ki-kita tidak harus memiliki satu. A-aku... a-aku hanya tidak bias menahan diri memikirkan seorang anak lelaki ketika melihat Minseok dan Jongdae datang bersama Daeul. Mereka tampak begitu sempurna dan aku membayangkan kau bersama dengan seorang anak lelaki yang mirip denganmu. A-aku—"

"Baby, ssh," potong Yifan ketika Junmyeon mulai terbatuk-batuk karena menangis sambil berbicara.

Yifan membiarkan Junmyeon menangis lagi selama beberapa saat. Setelah tenang, Yifan meraih tangan Junmyeon, menggenggamnya begitu erat. Ia meraih dagu Junmyeon, menyuruh si mungil menatapnya. Dari balik matanya yang kabur, Junmyeon melihat Yifan tersenyum begitu lembut padanya.

"Jadi ini yang menganggumu, hm?"

Junmyeon mengangguk malu-malu.

"Baby, kau selalu bisa mendapatkannya dariku. Satu, dua, atau sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan."

Mata Junmyeon melebar, ia tampak begitu senang selama sesaat. Wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata tampak bersinar. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng ribut dan mulai menangis lagi.

"Ti-tidak, Yifan. Tidak. A-aku akan menunggu. Kita bisa memilikinya beberapa tahun lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau terbebani."

"Astaga, baby, bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir aku akan merasa terbebani?"

Junmyeon mengkerut ketika melihat alis Yifan menukik dengan cara tidak menyenangkan. Ia menunduk, tidak berani melihat suaminya. Yifan dengan segera menyadari kesalahannya. Ia menangkup wajah suaminya, mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

"Baby, katakan padaku bahwa kau ingin satu dariku." kata Yifan, lembut namun tak terbantahkan.

Junmyeon nyaris mengerang frustasi ketika ia menangkap rahang Yifan dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Yifan, aku ingin satu darimu."

Yifan tersenyum sebelum menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Junmyeon yang gemetar.

"Kau akan dan _selalu_ bisa mendapatkan satu dariku, baby."

* * *

Segera setelah Yifan setuju untuk memiliki anak, mereka mulai mencari rumah adopsi. Tapi ternyata prosesnya tidak semudah yang Junmyeon kira. Ia dan Yifan sepakat akan mengadopsi anak laki-laki tapi setiap kali mereka datang ke rumah adopsi dan melihat hampir semua anak yang ada di sana Junmyeon hanya akan berpaling ke Yifan lalu menggeleng. Itu adalah tanda bahwa anak laki-laki yang Junmyeon inginkan tidak berada di sana. Yifan tidak pernah protes dan sama sekali tidak keberatan harus berkunjung dari satu rumah adopsi ke rumah adopsi lainnya. Semua akan ia lakukan untuk Junmyeon.

Dan malam ini adalah puncaknya. Junmyeon nyaris menyerah dan berpikir untuk mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki yang direkomendasikan oleh ibu panti meskipun setengah hatinya masih terbayangi seorang anak laki-laki yang menyerupai Yifan. Jadi ia tidak banyak berharap ketika seorang wanita setengah baya mengantarnya untuk melihat anak-anak yang ada di sana. Namun saat itu lah Junmyeon melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk kakinya sendiri. Insting membuat Junmyeon secara tidak sadar bergerak mendekatinya.

Anak laki-laki tadi pasti mendengar langkah kakinya karena ia mendongak dan langsung bergerak mundur ketika Junmyeon berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Hei," panggil Junmyeon lembut.

Selama sesaat Junmyeon merasa takjub ketika melihat wajah bocah dihadapannya. Ia memiliki kulit putih bersih seperti dirinya. Matanya yang sipit dan tajam mengingatkan Junmyeon dengan mata Yifan. Hidungnya begitu mancung dan ia memiliki kontur wajah yang tegas. Ketika bocah itu menatap Junmyeon dengan takut-takut, ia nyaris menangis karena bocah ini lah yang selama ini Junmyeon inginkan.

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Namaku Wu Junmyeon. Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Bocah itu tampak ragu-ragu selama beberapa saat tapi Junmyeon tidak melunturkan senyumannya. Selama sejenak bocah itu tampak takjub karena sebelum ini ia tidak pernah melihat senyuman secantik dan setulus itu.

"O-Oh Sehun."

"Sehun? Sehun-ie?"

Bocah bernama Sehun itu bergetar ketika Junmyeon mengucapkan namanya dengan penuh kasih. Sehun tidak pernah tahu di mana orang tuanya dan ia selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua dan merasakan limpahan kasih sayang dari mereka. Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah berharap ada orang yang mengadopsinya karena ia takut keluarga barunya tidak seperti bayangannya atau yang ia inginkan. Tapi ketika ia melihat Junmyeon yang tersenyum manis dihadapannya, Sehun nyaris menangis karena menginginkan orang ini untuk membawanya pergi dari sini.

"Baby,"

Junmyeon dan Sehun menoleh ke belakang secara bersamaan dan Yifan langsung mengetahui bahwa bocah itulah yang suaminya inginkan. Yifan berjongkok di sebelah Junmyeon dan tersenyum ketika ekspresi Sehun berubah ketakutan ketika melihat wajahnya.

"Jangan takut, jagoan." kata Yifan sambil tersenyum. Telapak tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus kepala Sehun. "Siapa namamu, hm?"

"Sehun," Junmyeon menjawab. "Namanya Sehun, Yifan. Nama yang tampan sekali, bukan?"

Yifan berpaling pada suaminya dan tersenyum.

"Aku rasa nama Wu Shixun juga tidak terdengar buruk, iya kan?"

Dengan itu, Junmyeon tahu bahwa Sehun akan menjadi milik mereka. Si mungil tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain memeluk Yifan dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih berulang kali karena telah bersedia memberinya satu.

* * *

Segera setelah Sehun resmi menjadi anak mereka, Yifan dan Junmyeon meminta persetujuan Sehun apakah ia bersedia mengganti marganya. Bocah itu tampak malu-malu ketika mengangguk. Untuk membuat suasana menjadi tidak canggung, Yifan menggendong Sehun ketika melewati pagar rumah dan menceritakan banyak hal tentang dirinya dan Junmyeon. Seluruh keluarganya sudah mendengar soal Sehun dan tidak sabar bertemu dengan anggota baru keluarga Wu besok pagi. Tapi malam ini akan menjadi malam pertama Yifan, Junmyeon, dan Sehun sebagai keluarga baru yang utuh.

"Mama?"

"Ya, baobei?"

Sehun yang sedang berada dipelukan Yifan tampak ragu-ragu ketika ingin berbicara. Ia sedang mempertimbangkan apa yang harus ia katakan ketika Yifan secara tiba-tiba mengusap kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Shixun, kau boleh meminta apa saja pada Mama dan Baba. Katakan saja, sayang."

Sehun kecil mendongak menatap babanya dan matanya yang memerah membuat Junmyeon tidak tega.

"Benarkah, Baba?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Besok kau akan bertemu dengan keluarga Baba dan Mama. Mereka tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Nainai dan Halmonie bahkan menangis mendengar kabar ini dari Mama."

Sehun kecil menoleh pada mamanya dan mengulurkan tangan padanya, meminta Junmyeon untuk merengkuhnya. Junmyeon tertawa kecil sebelum membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Pada awalnya, Sehun tampak malu-malu. Ia bahkan terbata-bata ketika memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'Mama' dan 'Baba'. Tapi dengan kepribadian Junmyeon yang keibuan dan Yifan yang ternyata hangat meskipun wajahnya tampak menyeramkan, akhirnya Sehun berhasil beradaptasi dengan baik. Malahan, ia selalu menempeli Junmyeon ke mana pun dan sulit sekali berjauhan dengan mamanya.

"Bolehkan Sehun tidur bersama Mama dan Baba malam ini?"

Junmyeon tertawa kemudian mengecup kening Sehun. Yifan ikut bergabung untuk memeluk keluarga kecilnya.

"Tentu saja, baobei. Ayo kita tidur bersama!"

Malam itu Sehun tidur di antara Junmyeon dan Yifan. Sehun baru tahu jika mamanya memiliki suara yang begitu lembut, membujuk, dan sangat menenangkan. Junmyeon menyanyikan lagu ninabobo untuk Sehun sedangkan Yifan menepuk-nepuk kakinya sebagai usaha agar Sehun jatuh terlelap.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Sehun dapat tidur begitu nyenyak dan merasa begitu lengkap.

* * *

Sehun tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya dari leher babanya dan memeluk leher babanya begitu erat. Bocah itu takut keluarga baba dan mamanya tidak suka padanya dan Junmyeon berulang kali meyakinkan Sehun bahwa mereka semua sangat menantikan kehadiran Sehun dan akan mencintainya seperti Yifan dan Junmyeon mencintai bocah itu. Tapi Sehun masih tidak mau melepaskan diri Yifan bahkan ketika mereka sudah memasuki teras rumah keluarga Wu. Tubuh Sehun menegang ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan ia mengubur dirinya semakin dalam di leher babanya ketika mendengar sebuah lengkingan tinggi.

"ASTAGA APAKAH ITU WU SHIXUN?"

Junmyeon tertawa kecil melihat ibu mertuanya berjalan kearah mereka dengan langkah-langkah tidak sabaran dan ekspresi wajahnya tampak begitu gembira sekaligus penasaran.

"Baobei, ayo beri salam pada Nainai." kata Junmyeon dengan lembut.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Junmyeon, Sehun tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa membantah ucapan mamanya dan bersedia melakukan apapun yang mamanya minta. Jadi dengan sedikit dorongan dari babanya, Sehun akhirnya berani mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha untuk tidak protes ketika Yifan menurunkan tubuhnya. Sehun dengan ragu-ragu membalik tubuhnya menghadap seorang wanita setengah baya yang masih terlihat cantik. Wajahnya mengingatkan Sehun dengan wajah babanya. Tapi di dalam hati Sehun tetap berkata bahwa mamanya adalah yang tercantik.

"Ha-halo Na-nai... Na-namaku Wu Shixun."

Mama Wu memekik gemas dan dengan segera mengangkat tubuh kecil Sehun ke dalam rengkuhanannya yang hangat. Wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum begitu lembut dan dengan gemas menghujani wajah cucunya dengan ciuman.

"Ya Tuhan, akhirnya seseorang memanggilku 'Nainai'!"

Sehun tampak ketakutan dan bingung. Tapi ketika ia melihat mata neneknya berkaca-kaca juga senyumannya yang hangat seperti senyuman mamanya, bocah itu secara perlahan-lahan berubah rileks lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Ouh, lihat betapa tampannya cucuku!"

"Qian, kau membuatnya ketakutan."

Sebuah suara lembut dari arah belakang menarik perhatian semua orang yang masih berada di teras. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengintip ke belakang dan menemukan seorang wanita setengah baya berjalan ke arah mereka. Kali ini, wajah wanita cantik itu mengingatkan Sehun dengan wajah mamanya. Mereka memiliki lebih banyak kemiripan dan Sehun mendapati dirinya tersenyum manis.

"Jadi, ini adalah Wu Sehun?"

"Ya, Eomma. Ini Sehun." jawab Junmyeon. "Baobei, ayo beri salam pada Halmonie."

Mama Wu menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya setelah sekali lagi menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman-ciuman yang membuat Sehun geli. Mama Kim berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuh mereka.

"A-annyeong haseyo halmonie. Namaku Wu Shixun."

Mama Kim memekik gemas melihat Sehun yang tampak malu-malu. Wanita itu merentangkan tangannya dan Sehun dengan senang hati melesak ke dalam pelukan neneknya yang hangat.

"Akhirnya seseorang memanggilku 'Halmonie'!"

Mama Wu ikut berjongkok dan memeluk Sehun. Kedua wanita setengah baya itu menangis bersama dengan Sehun yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Junmyeon dan Yifan saling menatap dan tersenyum. Yifan merengkuh Junmyeon ke dalam pelukannya, mengecup kening suaminya dengan lembut. Mama Wu dan Mama Kim memang tidak pernah mengatakannya tapi sebagai anak, Yifan dan Junmyeon tahu jika ibu mereka menginginkan seorang cucu. Sehun adalah cucu pertama di keluarga Wu dan Kim. Bocah laki-laki itu membuat segalanya terasa lengkap. Junmyeon bahagia dengan pernikahannya bersama Yifan dan Sehun hadir untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka.

Momen mengharukan itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka dengan suara kencang, mengejutkan semua orang.

"WU YIFAN, DI MANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN KEPONAKANKU YANG TAMPAN ITU?"

Yifan mengerang keras ketika Chanyeol membawa kabur Sehun dan Junmyeon darinya.

* * *

Pagi itu Sehun menjadi pusat perhatian bagi seluruh anggota keluarga Wu dan keluarga Kim. Junmyeon bahkan tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk berada di dekat bayinya karena semua orang berebut ingin menggendongnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang paling ribut ingin bermain bersama Sehun. Karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memperlakukan Sehun begitu lembut dan selalu memeluknya ketika berkenalan dengan anggota baru, bocah itu dengan cepat menempel pada pasangan paling berisik di keluarga Wu. Chanyeol bahkan dengan ceria berkata pada Baekhyun bahwa ia juga menginginkan satu dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin membawa Sehun ke dapur saat jam makan siang. Mereka membuatkan apapun yang Sehun minta dan bocah itu dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan pasangan paling tenang di keluarga Wu. Junmyeon belum sepenuhnya mengenal Sehun, tapi anak itu memang agak pendiam. Si mungil lega bayinya dapat beradaptasi dan dengan segera berubah menjadi bocah yang ceria dan menggemaskan.

Mama Wu dan Mama Kim membahas banyak hal tentang Sehun. Mereka merencanakan belanja bersama untuk membeli keperluan yang Sehun butuhkan mengabaikan Yifan yang protes bahwa ia masih mampu membelikan putranya apapun yang diinginkan bocah itu. Tapi Mama Wu memberinya tatapan tajam dan Yifan langsung mendengus.

Tuan Wu dan Tuan Kim membahas rencana masa depan untuk Sehun. Mereka bertukar pikiran tentang sekolah-sekolah terbaik yang bisa dijadikan rekomendasi jika nantinya Sehun sudah bersekolah dan berencana memasukkan Sehun ke dalam perusahaan keluarga. Tapi Yifan dengan cepat menginterupsi bahwa jalan Sehun masih panjang dan Junmyeon memohon untuk tidak memaksakan apapun pada putranya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Sehun menghampiri mamanya yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama dengan babanya. Sehun mengusap matanya yang setengah terbuka, merasa begitu lelah setelah seharian diajak bermain dengan paman-pamannya.

"Mama~"

"Baobei, kemari."

Junmyeon merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut. Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dipelukan mamanya dan merengek kecil ketika mamanya menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kau mengantuk, Sayang?"

Sehun mengangguk pada babanya. "Eum!"

"Kalau begitu jagoan harus tidur."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan Junmyeon lalu memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang terkepal di dada mamanya. Junmyeon menimangnya pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Yifan menggumamkan nada-nada yang terdengar familiar untuk Sehun dan bocah itu dengan cepat jatuh terlelap.

"Dia menggemaskan." Bisik Yifan sambil memperhatikan wajah damai Sehun yang tertidur.

Junmyeon merunduk untuk memberikan satu kecupan lembut di kening Sehun.

"Tentu saja! Dia akan tumbuh menjadi sangat tampan nantinya."

Yifan tersenyum bangga. "Ya, tentu. Dia memiliki Baba yang tampan dan Mama yang cantik, tidak mungkin dia tidak tampan."

Junmyeon memukul lengan suaminya main-main sambil cemberut.

"Aku juga tampan, Yifan!"

Yifan tertawa kencang menyebabkan suaminya semakin cemberut. Ia bergeser lebih dekat ke Junmyeon lalu menarik tubuh suaminya ke dadanya membuat Sehun ikut tertarik juga. Lengan Yifan yang besar dan hangat melingkupi Junmyeon dan Sehun dengan kehangatan.

"Baby, kau cantik. Kau indah. Bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakannya?"

Junmyeon memukul perut suaminya main-main dengan wajah bersemu. Jika Yifan yang mengatakannya, maka Junmyeon tidak memiliki alasan untuk membenci panggilan itu. Lagipula, sejak dulu ia tidak pernah berhasil meyakinkan orang-orang untuk melihatnya sebagai seorang lelaki yang tampan. Mama Wu akan mencubit pipinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia begitu cantik dan indah sedangkan ibunya sendiri akan memeluk Junmyeon sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan gemas.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan Shixun. Kau tahu itu?" bisik Yifan di telinga suaminya sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pipinya.

Junmyeon tersenyum dan sepenuhnya bersandar di dada Yifan.

"Ya. Kami juga mencintaimu, Yifan."

Yifan meraih jari-jari Junmyeon dan menyatukannya dengan miliknya yang lebih lebar. Mengherankan bagaimana Yifan selalu merasa takjub setiap kali melihat bagaimana jari-jari mereka menyatu. Jari-jari Junmyeon yang kecil mengisi celah-celah di jari-jarinya yang besar, terasa begitu pas dan Yifan selalu berpikir bahwa Junmyeon memang diciptakan untuknya.

Yifan mengecup jari-jari Junmyeon. "Aku mencintaimu, baby."

Junmyeon mendongak untuk mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Yifan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yifan."

Malam itu mereka tertidur di sofa ruang tengah keluarga Wu dengan Sehun ditengah-tengah mereka.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Ini akan menjadi fanfic KrisHo pertama dan terakhirku. Terima kasih untuk siapapun yang sudah mau membaca dan memberikan feedback. Aku membuat ini dengan sepenuh hatiku dan berharap semoga kalian bisa merasakan ritme dan feeling-nya.

Jika ada yang ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku, e-mail aku saja ya. Di **lightflame18 .**

 **XOXO**

 **Babyteph.**


End file.
